Protagonists
A 'Protagonist '''is a character that a respective The Walking Dead series is based around, or focuses on. Occurrences Comic Series *Rick Grimes is the protagonist of the Comic Series. (Comic Series) *Morgan Jones is the protagonist of the Morgan Special. (Comic Series) *Michonne is the protagonist of the Michonne Special. (Comic Series) *Brian Blake is the protagonist of The Governor Special. (Comic Series) *Tyreese is the protagonist of the Tyreese Special. (Comic Series) *Jeffrey Grimes is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Alien. (Comic Series) *Negan is the protagonist of Here's Negan. (Comic Series) TV Series *Rick Grimes is the protagonist of the TV Series. (TV Series) Fear The Walking Dead *Madison Clark was the protagonist of Fear The Walking Dead from Season 1 to Season 4's midseason finale. (Fear The Walking Dead) *Alicia Clark is the protagonist of Fear The Walking Dead following her mother's death. (Fear The Walking Dead) Webisodes *Hannah is the protagonist in ''Torn Apart. *Chase is the protagonist in Cold Storage. *Karina is the protagonist in The Oath. *Mandy is the protagonist in Red Machete. *Jake Powell is the protagonist in ''Flight 462''. (Fear The Walking Dead) *Sierra is the protagonist in ''Passage''. (Fear The Walking Dead) Video Game *Lee Everett is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Season One''. (Season 1) *Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, Shel, and Tavia are the protagonists of ''400 Days''. (400 Days) *Clementine is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Season Two''. (Season 2) *Michonne is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Michonne''. (The Walking Dead: Michonne). *Javier is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Season Three''. (Season 3) *Clementine is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Final Season. (Season 4) Dead Reckoning *Shane Walsh is the protagonist in The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. Social Game *The hero player is the protagonist of The Walking Dead Social Game. Assault *Rick Grimes' group acts as the protagonists in The Walking Dead: Assault. **There are currently 10 playable characters: Rick, Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, Glenn, Shane, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, Dale, and Michonne. Road to Survival *The hero player is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: Road To Survival story mode. * Michonne is the protagonist of Michonne's Story: Telltale Edition. * Rick Grimes is the protagonist of Days Gone Bye Act 1 and 3 * Morgan Jones is the protagonist of Days Gone Bye Act 2. * Lee Everett is the protagonist of Teltale Act 1, 2 and 3. * Margaret is the protagonist of Margaret's Story. * Sandy is the protagonist of Sandy's Story. * Ezekiel is the protagonist of The Mighty Shiva. * Barker is the protagonist of Barker's Story. * Stevens is the protagonist of Dr. Stevens. Survival Instinct *Daryl Dixon is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct''. Atlanta Run *Glenn Rhee is the protagonist of Atlanta Run. Left Behind *The hero player is the protagonist of Left Behind. Novel Series *Brian Blake is the protagonist as well as the antagonist of The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor along with his brother Philip. *Lilly Caul is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury, and all novels subsequent to it. Overkill *Aidan, Maya, Grant, and Heather are the protagonists of Overkill's The Walking Dead. * Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Social Game Characters Category:Assault Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Dead Reckoning Characters